


Our Generation • Zoro x Reader

by Lady_Yumiko_Hiroko



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Yumiko_Hiroko/pseuds/Lady_Yumiko_Hiroko
Summary: Gol D. Roger was practically your father, raising you from childhood after a terrible incident occurred in your homeland. You decide to set out to achieve your dream to be a great pirate like Roger. Soon after, you meet a man at a tavern, rumored to be a pirate hunter. What will become of your actions?





	1. Meet Gol D. Roger

Tears streamed from my face, down to the cool springs below me. I sat in the miniature river, hungry and scared for my life. 

 

_ “Give us everythin’ ya filthy pigs got or else out captain won't be merciful!” Clutching a police officer’s leg, that was the moment the terror began, witnessing countless murders and homes being destroyed and burned to the dirt. _

 

_ “Run, (Y/n).” The officer muttered, spinning on his heels and shoving me. I was so frozen in fear I obeyed, fleeing to the one hidden place no one knew of. _

 

All I could do was cry. I had no idea how to get any food or where to go to find help. Glancing down at my tiny hands, my hiccups became stronger as I rubbed my tears away while more wails escaped my lips.

 

“Hello? Ah!” I suddenly heard a deep voice. My head shot up in fear, my pure white wings ready to fly away and run for my life.

 

“I’m sorry, little girl. Don’t worry. I won’t hurt you.” The man smiled, bearing his milky white teeth at me. He reached out his hand, which I vigorously shook my head and whimpered.

 

“No! Go away!” I yelled.

 

“Please, you can't survive out here on your own.” The tall man paused for a moment.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry! I forgot to tell you my name! My name is Gol D. Roger. I am the captain of my ship.” My glistening (e/c) orbs registered his appearance, a man with a straw hat and short midnight black hair. Just from the sight of him, I raced to his leg, gripping the fabric of his pants and crying intensely. Roger hugged me tenderly.

 

“M-My name is (Y/n). P-Please h-help me, Roger!” Suddenly, Roger felt his leg wet. He ushered me off him to see the leg of his pants soaked.

 

“Did you cry this much?!” He exclaimed, wringing the fabric the best he can.

 

“No. I ate a Devil Fruit.” I showed him my power- the Water Water Fruit. 

 

“A bad pirate had dropped it so I stole it. I was so hungry, but the weird watermelon was nasty!” My belly growled, sending a rush of blood to my face.

 

“Come on. I’ll treat you to a nice meal and a room. How does that sound?” My face beamed, jumping up with my hands outstretched and fluttering onto Roger’s shoulder.

 

“Thank you!” I hugged his head tightly, pushing down his straw hat.


	2. Not Our First Encounter

_ “Hyah… Hah…” I breathed, releasing my wooden swords from my grasp and dropping my weight to the grassy Earth. Catching my breath, I looked around, immediately grabbing them again upon hearing rapid footsteps. _

 

_ “Grr…” I grunted right before seeing a woman with (h/c) hair. Just a simple glance of her features show she’s running in panic, tears streaming down her stricken face. _

 

_ “O-Oi!” I shouted, the woman ignoring me as she raced past. She clutched her stomach right before disappearing in a sweat. _

 

_ “Geez, how can she run so fast when she’s that fat?” My eyes followed the direction she went for a moment before I decided to get some sleep. _

 

_ ~~~~~ _

 

I had left the Oro Jackson three years ago, leaving behind my family to achieve my dream. They worried for me, especially Rayleigh. Very soon after, news of Gol D. Roger’s execution reached my ears. That was the most devastating day I’ve ever experienced. I was only 10 years old after all, yet I had adapted to the life of which I had wanted. 

 

More time passed. I had gotten much older. I found myself on Sabaody Archipelago, my leads of retrieving the One Piece leading me here. Roaming the streets, my thoughts the only thing keeping me company, I decided to head to the bar for a drink. 

 

Taking small steps, I felt my grief envelop me. The day Roger had left us was taking a toll on me, and all I wanted to do was drink to my heart’s content and forget everything for a while. I yawned and entered the bar, where only a few men were enjoying themselves. Many glanced my way, mostly being my clothing was torn rags.

 

I sat myself next to a man with black hair, who took a sip of his beer.

 

“Hit me with something strong.” Slamming a sack of money on the counter, the woman whipped up a glass and set it in front of me. I took a large gulp, feeling the effects of the liquor already starting to kick in. 

 

“Why, hello there… It’s been a long time.” My (e/c) eyes widened at that voice that spoke to me. My instincts quickly brought me to my feet, glaring at the man with short black hair. His gaze shifted from his mug to my form as he stood to his feet as well. He took a sip, slamming the glass onto the wooden counter and shattering it on impact.

 

“Hey. I don’t tolerate bar fights. Either cut it out or take it outside.” The bartender spoke, taking a drag of her half burnt cigarette. The familiar man swung his arm, gripping her by he neck over the counter.

 

“No one tells me what to do!” He threatened, beginning his harsh squeeze on the woman’s neck.

 

“Oi! Cut it out!” Another man shouted behind me. My eyes widened even more as I spun on my heels, brushing away my (h/l) (h/c) hair to see my childhood friend. A man with green hair that was rumored all over the East Blue as “Pirate Hunter” Zoro. The raven haired man chuckled as he released his hold on the bartender. She heaved, desperate for oxygen as she keeled over behind the counter.

 

“What a small world! Yet another familiar face! Lovely to see you both, “Pirate Hunter” Zoro and “Angel of the Sea” (Y/n)!” The man exclaimed. I glanced to Zoro as his single eye expressed a state of shock.

 

“Sorry about the eye. I didn’t mean to be so harsh… I’m surprised you’ve kept your promise after all these years.” Warm tears stung as they escaped my hold, collapsing to the floor.

 

“You’re no longer needed here. Sayonara, dearie.” My world suddenly turned into blackness.


	3. Pair Of Idiots

………..(Y/n)......

 

………………………….(Y/n).............

 

“(Y/N)!” 

 

“FUUUUCK!” My body shot up, prepared to defend itself. Unfortunately, I had head butted something really hard.

 

“Ow! What was that for?!” An angry young boy whines in anger. The man I befriended during my time as a child sent his fist well past the other’s skull.

 

“You’re the one that scared her!” Zoro yelled with sharp teeth.

 

“I’m sorry about our idiot captain. More importantly, are you alright? The idiot swordsman told us you took a blow to the head.” A woman with Princeton orange hair inquired with concern, sitting next to me on the small bed.

 

“IDIOT CAPTAIN?!”

 

“IDIOT SWORDSMAN?!” The pair simultaneously exclaimed. I winced in pain, the heavy throbbing irritating me.

 

“No… Ugh, can everyone leave for now? I need some quiet time.” The woman nodded, standing back onto her heels.

 

“Let’s go, Luffy. You heard (Y/n)” She grabbed ‘Luffy’ by the ear and pulled, his lobe stretching a few feet before he cried out and pleaded for her to stop, following her out the room. The mantis green haired man reached for the door handle to close behind him.

 

“Not you. You stay.” He stopped in his tracks, turning to me as he reentered, shutting the door behind him. Zoro grabbed a nearby chair, moving it close to the bed and sitting down.

 

“I know what you’re gonna say, (Y/n).”

 

“Zoro, you idiot!” My voice cracked, eyes stinging threats. 

 

“It was for your-“

 

“Shut up… just shut up for a minute…” Zoro quickly pressed his lips on a firm line.

 

“That man in the bar. It was him, wasn’t it?” 

 

“...”

 

“Answer me, Zoro.”

 

“Yes. He was the same bastard that threatened you four years back. I just did what I promised.”

 

“You shouldn’t have. I was bound to die anyway. I didn’t wanna involve you.” The room remained silent for a long time, the swordsman eventually leaning forward, gazing into my (e/c) orbs with his own single one.

 

“I did it because I care about you. I love you, (Y/n), and I couldn’t let you die. N-Now could you put some clothes on, please?” My eyes wandered down to my body, seeing my already torn clothes now only shreds of fabric.

 

“G-Get out!”


	4. Peeping Tom

“O-Okay.” The green haired swordsman made his way to the door, reaching for the knob.

 

“Wait!” He turned around, a frown on his face.

 

“What?”

 

“C-Could you tell that girl to come here?” Zoro nodded before leaving to find her. Very quickly after, the orange haired woman entered, shutting the door behind her.

 

“Zoro said you called.” I nodded, pulling back the bedsheets to reveal my problem.

 

“My clothes are torn to bits. Do you by any chance have any I can borrow?” 

 

“Of course! Here you go! I’ll turn around if you want me to.” The woman exclaimed right before a strange green cloud of sorts phased through the door, gazing right at me.

 

“Gah!” I shouted, the woman looking around to find the spirit.”

 

“Brook! Get outta here! It’s not nice to peek!” She yelled, swiping her arms to clear away the mist.

 

“Go ahead and change. If he comes back, I’ll pulverize him.” I continued my change, slipping on the new outfit. 

 

“W-What do you think?” Nervousness etched into my voice, the girl spun on her heels with a wide grin on her face. Her eyes seem to light up like stars once she saw my new appearance.

  
  


“Wow! You look really good! Tell you what; I’ll let you keep the outfit, free of charge.” She winked, sending a feeling of uneasiness toward me.

 

‘So she likes money…’ My mind registered.

 

“Uh, thank you… Um…”

 

“My name is Nami.” I thanked her before she left the room. My (e/c) orbs glanced at the vanity mirror beside me. 

 

‘I really do look pretty in this.’ I adjusted the hood slightly before leaving the bedroom. The moment I left, my headache began to throb under the blazing summer sun.

 

“Dammit. Does this ship have a doctor?” I whispered before deciding to find Zoro.


	5. Close To Shore

The sun beamed, however my head wouldn’t allow it to comfort me. Strolling along the side of the ship, I glanced around. On the grassy deck was a woman with black hair sitting with Nami, Luffy napping on the lion head, and a metal man; presumably a robot; fishing with a man with a poofy black afro held back by his beige bucket hat. 

 

“Good to see you’re awake, (Y/n).” The charcoal black haired woman greeted with a smile, holding her teacup gently.

 

“She’s awake? It’s SUPER nice to meet you, (Y/n)! The name’s Cyborg Franky! And this shorty right here is Usopp!” The cyborg shouted, slapping the other’s shoulder and startling him.

 

“H-Hi! Nice to meetcha!” Usopp said, bringing his focus back to his fishing rod once he thought he felt a tug.

 

“And my name is Robin. I’m guessing you’re (Y/n), according to the swordsman.” The midnight black haired woman smiled.

 

“I am. Speaking of which, do you have a doctor on this ship?” Robin stood, smiling as she motioned for me to follow. The two of us strolled along to the second floor of the ship, where the infirmary resided. Inside, a creature I assume is a raccoon-dog hybrid was experimenting with small flasks. It spun on its heels, elated to see the midnight black haired woman.

 

“Robin! Luffy! Hi!” The two of us turned out heads to the man who we didn’t know was following us.

 

“Hey! I just wanted to tell everyone that we’re docking on a new island in twenty minutes!” He shouted with a jumbo grin on his face before exiting the room.

 

“And who are you? Are you that (Y/n) lady Zoro was talking about? I’m Chopper!” The animal beckoned. 

 

“Yeah. I wanted to ask you a few questions if that’s alright with you.” 

 

“Ask away!” Robin took her leave, shutting the door to give the two of us privacy and go back to her most likely lukewarm tea.


	6. Place To Rest

“What did you wanna ask me, (Y/n)?” The raccoon dog asked.

 

“First off, do you have anything for headaches?” Chopper immediately leaped from his seat, transforming into a giant humanoid. He startled me as he turned with a small locked bottle in his hands.

 

“Sorry, (Y/n)! I should’ve warned you!” Chopper shouted, causing me to clutch my ears.

 

“It’s fine. Just don’t yell…” He muttered a ‘Sorry’ before turning back to his tiny form.

 

“Here. Take this.” He handed me two pills and a small barrel of water. Taking the medicine, I sat across from him as Chopper continued his work.

 

“Are you a raccoon-dog or something?”

 

“I’m a reindeer, thank you very much!” The reindeer shouted.

 

“I’m sorry. My other question is; may I request a quiet place to relax until my headache goes away?” I asked politely. Chopper raised his hoof to his chin, pondering intently with a ‘hmm’.

 

“I’d say yes, but knowing our Luffy, he’ll be very noisy.”

 

“How about here?” I pointed to the infirmary bed beside him.

 

“Sorry, but I’m mixing new medicines and I don’t wanna bother you with the smells and the tools clanking. How about asking Zoro about the best place to rest. The two of you are best friends, right?” I nodded, turning toward the door. 

 

“Thank you, Doctor.” The reindeer smiled, doing a little dance.

 

“Don’t praise me, you bastard! It’s not like I like it!” Finally shutting the door, I shielded my eyes once again.

 

‘Now where would that musclehead be…?’ Glancing around, my eyes landed upon the crow's nest, a faint gleam of green visible before disappearing.


	7. Romance Blossoms

Climbing up to the crow’s nest, I unmistakably found Zoro. However the condition I found him in was unexpected. 

 

Towel dried sweat, dully shining his exposed chest as he laid on the bench, a conveniently placed pillow supporting his head. He opened his single eye upon my approach, stretching an arm over his head comfortably.

 

“(Y/n). Care to join me?” Stepping closer, I shook my head nervously, gulping down hastily.

 

“I-I’ll sit on the floor, thank you.” I sat in front of the bench robotically, leaning against Zoro’s thigh.”

 

“You don’t have to worry about anyone walking in on us. No one comes up here.” He sat up and grabbed onto my arm, pulling me up until I was saddled in his lap. My face grew warmer as Zoro’s face crept closer to my own, his breath gently caressing me.

 

“Zoro!” I whined. Suddenly, his hand tenderly touched my cheek as our lips met for the first time in years. 

 

“Mmm- Zoro!” Forcefully pulling away and standing up, my wide eyes caught the sight of a shocked moss head. 

 

“(Y/n), what’s the matter? Was I too forward?” Averting my (e/c) eyes, I sat back down on the floor, Zoro joining me in concern.

 

“No, it’s not that. It’s just that I’m scared… Being with you sounds incredible, but I have many doubts. Especially since Luffy is going to be Pirate King. Living as Roger’s daughter, my fear is that I’ll lose you and my own will to keep going on living. Without you, I’ll be hopeless.” Zoro listened intently, analyzing every word and facial expression. He grabbed my shoulders tightly, turning me to him.

 

“I’m going to be the world’s greatest swordsman. No one will kill me and no one will take you away from me. (Y/n), I want to be a man who will grant you every wish you desire and for you to live on knowing forever that I am by your side… Let’s make another promise.” Zoro gestured me to stand up, his body only raised halfway.

 

“The next time we meet, marry me.” The crooked smile he wore filled me with joy as I nodded, grabbing Zoro by the shoulders and kissing him.

 

“Hey! We’re here!” The two of us overheard Luffy and Usopp shout.

 

“We better get down there-ugh.” My head still pounded as I rubbed my temples, Zoro understanding the gesture.

 

“Why don’t you go back to your room. I’m sure Shanks or Rayleigh isn’t here to pick you up yet.” 

 

“Huh? You called them?”

 

“Yeah. Figured they would look after you until I can afford that engagement ring.” He chuckled as I slapped his chest, however unfazed. 

 

“Fine. But you better bring us some booze to chug tonight.”


End file.
